


Craving

by GuileandGall



Series: Bewitched [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cravings, Desire, F/M, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Written for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Perfect 100





	Craving

His tongue traced the edge of his lips. Vibrant eyes followed the movement of a red dress through the crowd. He couldn’t keep his distance, inching through the room until he could pick up the warm notes of sandalwood lightened with fruit blossoms. His eyes slipped shut as he savored each note, his lips parting to let the scent of her waft across his tongue.

Damn this crowd, he thought as a light touch pressed against his chest.

“Pussycat?” Siobhán whispered, concern in her tone.

Her smile, enticing as ever, met his gaze. “My mouse,” he replied against her lips.


End file.
